This invention relates to cooling features for an electric motor. More particularly, this invention relates to features for air cooling an electric motor.
An electric motor includes a stator and a rotor. Heat generated by operation is controlled by directing air flow over and through a plurality of cooling fins disposed on an exterior surface of the stator. The cooling fins typically comprise a plurality of aligned fins about the exterior surface of the stator. Air flows through and over the fins to dissipate heat. Increases in loads and desired power generation increases heat produced by the motor and therefore require improved methods and structures for removing heat.